


Mistake

by BiBitchBee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: "I said..." Will faltered and moved his head to the left, but kept his eyes shut. "Would you maybe want to go on a date with me this weekend?"
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler (past), Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: F slur

"What?" Mike said, eyes wide. Will had screwed his eyes shut and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. They were standing just in front of the Wheeler House, parting after a group movie night. Will was the last one to go because Jonathan had to finish a shift before he could come to pick him up. From three feet apart, they bid each other goodbye before Will got up the courage to ask. 

"I said..." Will faltered and moved his head to the left, but kept his eyes shut. "Would you maybe want to go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked again, slower than the way he had rushed it out earlier. He was quiet enough that Mike barely heard it. His jaw dropped and he just looked straight at Will blankly.

Will finally opened his eyes and looked to the shocked Mike with hope. Mike didn't move, frozen. The hope in Will's eyes crumbled away quickly. His shoulders slumped instantly and he took a step back. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, Mike. I- uh... I just. Let's just forget about this, okay? Alright. Uh, see you tomorrow, Mike." Will bolted towards Jonathan's car instantly.

"Go, Jon," Will said as soon as he got in, buckling quickly. Jonathan started to ask if Will was okay, but Will cut him off. "Just go!" He shouted, and Jonathan obliged. Will rubbed the tears out of his eyes, hoping his brother didn't see. The ride was silent, other than the hum of the engine. As they pulled away, Mike didn't move from his spot. 

When they arrived home, Will bolted out of the car and into his room. He slammed the door. Joyce and Jonathan spoke in hushed voices in the kitchen with worry, but he laid down in his bed and clutched his pillow tightly. After a minute or two, Joyce knocked softly on the door. "Go away." He said weakly, burying his head further into his pillow.

She opened the door anyway, quietly moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong, honey?" Her voice was soft but full of worry, but Will stayed silent. She sighed and moved closer. "Can I touch you?" She asked softly, and he nodded from his place curled in on himself. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it affectionately, pulling him closer and hugging him. 

After some time of sitting like that, he slowly pulled himself away from the pillow. It was wet with tears, as was his face. She wiped it away as soon as he did. "I asked him out." He mumbles after a minute. "Mike." She presses a kiss to his forehead as his eyes started to water again. "H-He just froze up. Looked r-right th-through me. Did-Didn't say anything. I j-just ran. I'm s-so st-stupid!" He started sobbing into her. and she just held him tight.

"It's okay, baby." She whispered into his hair. "It's alright, it's not your fault. It's Mike that's missing out, sweetheart. If he doesn't want to be with you, that's on him. It's okay." She continued rubbing his back as he cried to her. Then suddenly, Will's walkie talkie clicked to life.

"This is Mike. Will, can we talk? Please. Over." The machine was next to Will's bed, and his eyes widened in mild horror. "Will, do you copy? Over." He started shaking again, and Joyce leaned over to the walkie talkie and shut it off. She wrapped Will in another hug, even as he paled. She continued to mumble him reassurances as he cried into her shoulder.

Mike, in his room, is freaking out. "Shit! Shitshitshitshit." He's mumbling wildly after another attempt to contact Will. _I can't believe I fucking froze up._ He grabbed his pillow and shoved it into his face with a scream. He grabbed the walkie talkie and switched the channel from the Will-Mike channel to the Max-Mike channel. "Max, do you copy? It's Mike. Over."

The redhead replies instantly. "This is Max, I copy. Over." When Mike first figured out he was bisexual the first person he told was- well, okay it was Steve, but Max was a close second. They had spent time talking about Mike's feelings, and she would help him figure them out. Often she would come to him with her problems too, and they were closer than ever. It confused the rest of the party, but they didn't seem to mind. As long as the two weren't fighting anymore, everyone was happy.

"He asked me out, Max." He said, flopping onto his bed. "He asked me out and I froze up and now he thinks I hate him and he bolted and he's not answering me. I don't know what to do. I'm such a fucking asshole. You should've seen him run away. Oh my God, I wanna die. Over." He groaned, trying to ignore the pit heavying itself in his chest.

"Oh my God, Wheeler, you absolute fucking idiot. Over."

"I know! I didn't know what was happening and my entire body went slack and he looked at me and started stammering and he took it back and bolted to Jonathan's car. I think he hates me, what do I do? God, what if he hates me. I can't believe this. I'm gonna die. Over." He ripped apart the bed from where his mother had made it earlier, climbing under the comforter. 

"You're overreacting. Go to sleep, we're going to the arcade tomorrow, I'll get Lucas and Dustin to pull out and go to Family Video. I'll take El to the quarry. You two can talk, perfect. Over." Mike rolled his eyes. Of course, she would think she came up with the best plan.

"No way. I am not being alone with him for this, I'll just pull him away and talk to him there. Do not bail out on this, Mayfield. Over and out." Mike rubbed a hand up and down his face, stressed. He could only hope that Will would still accept him after this.

The next morning, Will woke at the sounds of the phone ringing at a high volume. He pulled a pillow over his ears to muffle the sound, but then his mom answered and he removed it. "Hello, Byers residence. This is Jo- oh, Mike." Will froze. _Oh no, oh no, please no._ "He's still asleep, but I'll tell him you called. Alright, bye, sweetie."

Will let out a deep sigh of relief. He didn't think he could deal with the whole Mike problem this early in the morning. Not too long after, there was a soft knock on his door, most likely his mom. "I'm up." He groaned, sitting up as he did. "I'll be out in a minute." He was still in his jeans from yesterday, he noted, so he quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants. 

He arrived in the kitchen for a bowl of cereal his mom prepared for him. Jonathan, the usual morning chef, had a morning shift. His summer began a few weeks ago, and he had been taking extra shifts to fill his time. She smiled and ruffled his hair, and they made idle chat, but she didn't mention Mike's call. He was thankful. He just wanted a day of distraction, to lay around with his thoughts and be alone. His mom kissed him on the head and bid him goodbye on the way out for her way to Melvald's.

As she left, he went to his room to retrieve his radio. He quickly turned it on and switched channels to the main party channel. "This is Will, does anybody copy? Over." 

"This is Lucas, I copy. Over."

"Hey, Lucas." Will paused, looking around his room. He had music, and he had an empty house. Today could be a great day, as long as he kept his mind off Mike. But, knowing his track record that wouldn't necessarily end as intended. "I'm not feeling great, so I'm gonna skip out on the arcade today. Sorry, man. Over." 

"Okay. I'm sorry, I can come over if you want. I could probably talk my mom into making you some soup. Over." Will smiled at Lucas's thoughtfulness. He loved his friends so much. 

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though. I'm just gonna listen to music and draw all day, probably. See you on Monday, though. Over and out." Will clicked off his radio and tossed it on his bed as he moved to his desk. He clicked on his music, and whatever song was left in began to play. He opened his desk drawer and retrieved his sketchbook, and grabbed a pencil. 

He let his hand move as he listened to the bass of the song. He closed his eyes and let his wrist flick, not registering the image at all until his hand paused. He opened his eyes and looked down at the page, and was only mildly shocked to see Mike's face. looking back at him, frozen in shock, mouth agape, as he was last night. Will stared at the sketch for longer than he'd like to admit.

Letting his mind wander, Will felt his eyes fill up with tears at the thought of Mike's phone call. What was he going to say? Was he going to yell? Will didn't think he could imagine his life without Mike. He remembered their first meeting like it was still happening. Will was just sitting on the swings when the boy with black hair and freckles came up to him. He sat on the swing next to him and just started babbling. _Hi! My name's Mike. Mike Wheeler, I'm in the red class. My sister Nancy was in the blue class, but she'd older now. What's your name? Will. Okay, Will. Do you wanna be my friend?_

Will, past that, was always with Mike. It seemed to be constant. It was the reason Lonnie called him a fag. Letting out a dark chuckle, _was he wrong though?_ Maybe it was all Will's fault. He got attached way too easily, and he hooked himself onto the first person that ever gave him attention. The same way Mike had with El. The first girl that had shown him any interest without any disgust. But, of course, Mike had his feelings reciprocated. Because they were a boy and a girl and that's the way everything should be. But for Will, all he got was embarrassed, if he was lucky. Most likely, he would lose his friends and be ridiculed at school.

When Will first started figuring out he was gay, he talked to Steve a lot. A big part of it was that he wanted to talk to someone he was close enough to that he could come out without it screwing up his whole life if he reacted badly, but someone he was close enough to that he could continue to seek him out for advice if need be. Will also soon learned that Robin was like him too.

Will wiped away his tears and closed his sketchbook. He turned off his music and flopped himself onto his bed, groaning loudly. There was a pounding loud knock at the door that made him wince. He stood up though, moving to get the door. He opened it to reveal El, a bright smile on her face. "Hi, Will! Lucas said you were sick, and Mike got sad, and Max went to talk to him, and Lucas and Dustin went to the video store and I came to see if you were okay."

Will smiled. "Come on in." He said, moving aside for her to enter. They talked, made eggos, ate food, and watched movies. She helped distract him from the series of events he wanted to avoid. But as they laid down on the couch, looking at the tv, he couldn't help but ask. "Did Mike seem mad at me?"

"Not mad. Sad, and confused. But not mad. I like this movie. Lydia looks like your mom." She gathered another handful of popcorn and went back to watching Beetlejuice obliviously while Will continued thinking. Jonathan came home, dropped El off at her house, made dinner. Joyce came home, they had dinner. Will didn't register most of it. Time was flying by and he didn't want to do anything.

His mind was blurring together in a frenzy of _MikeMikeMike_ and he just wanted it to stop. "Will, did you take your meds this morning?" Joyce asked as she took the plate from in front of him and wrapped up the food he didn't finish. He shook his head numbly, not registering the movement. He was still kind of freaking out. She smiled softly and poured him a cup of water, placing the pills next to them.

He took them absentmindedly, trying to find something for his mind to focus on. He was given such a thing quickly when someone knocked on the door Joyce moved to answer it, but Jonathan got there first. "Oh, hey Mike," Jonathan said.

Will froze in his seat, and Joyce flew to the door and sent Jonathan backward. "Hi, Mike. Will's still not feeling good and I just sent him to bed." Will let out a breath, glad his mom understood him. Mike hadn't even said anything yet and his mom was shooing him away.

"Oh. Will you tell him I came by? It's kind of important." Mike asked, and Will could hear the disappointment in his best friend's voice. It made guilt fly up into his throat and he wanted to go wrap his arms around Mike so tightly until he felt better.

"Of course, sweetie, Do you want me to give him a message or just that you were here?" Joyce asks, slowly inching the door closed to block Mike from entering.

"Uh, sure. Tell him I'm not mad, I know he thinks I'm mad, but I'm not. So could you please tell him I'm not mad, and I want to talk to him, like, ASAP." Mike said, and Will wondered if he was doing that thing he does when he's nervous, where he scratched the back of his neck with his left pointer and middle fingers, while he plays with his curls with his left thumb. 

Will numbly thinks he pays too much attention to Mike. Joyce sends him away quickly and then makes good on her promise of sending him to bed. He lays in bed, staring at the ceiling of his room _He isn't mad. What does that even mean, isn't mad and wants to talk?_

Willheard his heartbeat speeding up and getting louder and pushed a pillow on top of his chest so he couldn't hear it anymore, and it helped him. He counted how many times he blinked until he got to 11, and then he closed his eyes fiercely and refused to cry, but he did anyway.

The next day, Will woke up to a pounding on the door and for one frightening second he thought it was Lonnie, but he took a deep breath and groaned "I'm up!"

Jonathan's voice came back "Mike's here again." and Will froze up. "Do you want me to send him away, cause you're not feeling good still?" Jon's voice was tight so either he didn't know what was happening, which Will doubted because his brother wasn't stupid, or Jon had already let Mike in.

"I feel like I'm gonna vomit!" Will groaned back loudly. Jonathan shuffled away from the door and Will heard the close, which he assumed was Mike. Jon opened to door with a bucket, put it down next to his bed with a knowing smile, and left the room. Will went back to sleep.

When he woke up next, his mom was shaking him awake. "Hi, honey. Mike called again. Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? I don't think he'd put this much effort into it if he's just gonna be mean to you." Her voice was soft, but Will shook his head fiercely. He couldn't deal with it. Mike was the best thing in his life, and he couldn't bear losing him. Even just this weekend, separating himself from Mike, made him feel like he was only half a person.

He spent the day on the couch, spacing out during whatever show his mom had put in front of him to think of how stupid of him it had been to prolong this because now Mike's just going to scream at him at school in front of everyone. Will ate whatever his mom shoved into his hands, and took his pills dry when his mom gave them to him with a glass of water.

He forced himself into bed, slammed closed his eyes, and laid there for hours. He couldn't get himself to sleep. His mind ran through the different scenarios of Mike screaming at him, kicking him out of the party, until he ran out of those and they slowly fell into Mike telling him nicely that he didn't feel the same and they were just going to have to ignore whatever Will felt. Will was comforted by these because knowing Mike they seemed more likely. He would be plenty happy to just be Mike's friend, he had been doing it for years anyway.

_God, why did I have to ask him out and fuck it all up? Such a screw-up, Byers, Jesus._

Slowly, the self-deprecating thought running through his head morphed from his voice to his father's, calling him the word that made Will's entire body racked with sobs. Will finally tired himself enough to sleep at 4 in the morning, and he ended up oversleeping.

He woke up to Jonathan pounding on his door at 6:45, and he needed to be up at 6:15 to make it to school on time. _Shit._ Will was in such a rush to get there on time he forgot all about the Mike situation. Jon's car dropped him off at the front of the high school, and everyone else was already waiting at the bike rack.

"Byers, there you are!" Lucas said as he approached. Mike's head whipped around alarmingly fast and Will felt his stomach clench. Everyone else let out a similar groan of _finally._ They started walking towards the school entrance. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I puked it all out of my system yesterday." Will smiled at his friends as they all made faces. "Did anyone study for Ms. Kelly's test, I forgot." They stopped at Jane's locker, and she made quick work on it as the conversation continued. This was the daily routine for the party, meet at the bike rack and walk to everyone's locker together before separating for class. They were lucky enough to have Hopper on their side and he got them all lunch together, too.

When the bell rang, they all scurried away, but Mike grabbed onto Will's arm. Will's eyes widened and flooded with mild fear. "Mike, let me go. I have to get to class." He mumbled weakly, but he made no move to pull back.

"We need to talk, Will." 

Will yanked his arm out of Mike's grasp with a force he didn't know he had and he booked it down the hallway, Mike calling after him. It was way too early in the morning for this.

Will made it through his morning easily because his first class with Mike was the second to last period of the day. When it came lunchtime, Will realized in his haste that morning, he forgot his lunch. He didn't have any money for lunch either, so he just wandered over to their lunch table empty-handed. He was the first one there and ripped out his history book to study for the test two periods later.

"Are you not eating?" Dustin asked with a furrowed brow as he and Max slinked into the table. The two had advanced math together just before lunch and always came to the table together. When Will shook his head, Dustin slid his apple across the table. Will sighed but took it anyway.

"So, we're going to Steve's for movie night right?" Max asked as she opened up her sandwich. Will took a bite of the apple and stared hard at the page. Dustin affirmed the statement, but Will felt himself spacing out as he stared at the map on the page.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Jane was next to him, eyebrow raised. "You haven't turned the page since we got here, are you okay?" Will nodded numbly and pushed down the book to see that 'we' was Mike and Jane. Lucas must have been held back by the teacher for something.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just a little..." Will foolishly sent a glance at Mike, who was looking directly at him, worried. "distracted, is all. He took another bite of the apple and looked pointedly anywhere but Mike.

"You sure, you spaced out in science this morning too," Dustin asked. Will didn't even realize he had.

"And you forgot your food," Max pointed out, and Will felt trapped by their questions. He knew they were just trying to help, but he felt his breathing shallow a little.

"Are you sure you aren't still sick, I could take you home," Mike said. Will felt his heartbeat quicken at the idea. He doesn't think he's ready to be alone with Mike yet.

"I'm fine." He says again, a little edge in his voice. Will never truly raised his voice unless he was truly angry or upset, but he occasionally did snap at people when he felt worn thin. They all backed off.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Lucas asked as he settled into his seat next to Max. The conversation somehow picked up into the new arcade game getting installed, and Will blanked out again. He thinks Lucas asked him if he was okay, but he's pretty sure Dustin elbowed him for it so who's to say.

The second-to-last period was math for Mike and Will, and they were right next to each other. Will dawdled at his locker for an extra five minutes to avoid talking to Mike. During the lesson, he could feel Mike looking at him but Will kept his eyes on the board diligently. When the bell rang, Will stood up abruptly and shoved his book into his bag. He quickly made himself scarce.

"Will, I know you're ignoring me, come on," Mike said, trailing behind him. Will took a deep breath as he continued to walk, not looking at Mike. "We seriously need to talk, Will. Will!" Will turned the corner into the busy hallway, knowing Mike's next class was the other way.

Eleven materialized at his shoulder and Will jumped. "Jesus." He muttered. She gave him a look that he knew meant _Spill._ "I asked Mike out on Friday." He mumbled so only she could hear. Her eyes widened and she disappeared. Will rolled his eyes. He used to find it freaky how she just moved around silently without notice, but now he was used to it.

Around the corner, Mike ran a hand down his face in exasperation and Jane tapped his shoulder. He jumped. "He asked you out?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Mike flushed under her inquisitive gaze and ducked his head.

"Yeah," Mike said, looking over the heads of the hallway to see if Will is visible, but he blends right in. "I kinda froze up and now he won't talk to me but I just want to tell him that I want to go out with him but he won't talk to me."

Mike ran a hand through his hair and El pursed her lips into a frown. "I'll talk to him." She said with a sense of finality. Mike shook his head, going to tell her no but she had already disappeared. He swore and began to rush to his last class.

Will's last class of the day was art, and he had a substitute. He just told them to 'paint how you feel, and your teacher will grade it when she gets back'. He didn't even watch what he did, but when his substitute came over he gasped. "Wow, Mr. Byers, that's amazing."

Will blushed and stopped to look at his picture. It was an abstract painting, which wasn't usually his style but it was quite good. There was a dark grey background and five slashes of color cut through it. One was a dark brown with a dark red and dark green stripe. The rest were all similar shades of pale tan. One had red, blue, and stark white stripes. One had orange, green, and red stripe. One had light brown, red, and yellow streaks. The last one had black, light purple, and light blue stripes. Will immediately could recognize each as one of his friends.

The substitute continued to praise him as he turned away and focused on cleaning up his brushes. The bell rang soon after and Will forced himself to keep his movements slow so Mike will have already left by the time he was done. When Will got to the parking lot, it appeared he had forgotten that Jonathan was also given El a ride home. She sat in the passenger seat, an unamused look on her face.

"You can't keep avoiding him." She said as soon as he lugged himself into the back. Jonathan's music was on low volume and he had started driving before Will had even fully closed the door. He turned left- the long way. El had prepped Jonathan for the conversation that was going to happen. 

"I know that." He snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to hear it yet. I already know what's coming, so if I can just keep it from happening for a little while, I will." He slumped further into the seat as Jane turned around to show him her face. Will and El always had some weird sort of connection, and that was how he knew her face meant _You're being stupid._

"Is this the part where I'm finally filled in on why you are avoiding Mike?" Jonathan asked as he turned another corner. "Nancy told me that Mike has been sulking around all weekend because you aren't talking to him." Will hated the way that made guilt settle in his stomach.

"I-" He started, only for Jane to look back at him and he had to do a double-take because for a second he almost thought she was Joyce. She quieted him with the look and turned to Jon to explain for herself.

"He asked Mike out and ran away before Mike could say yes." She said matter-of-factly. Will shook his head and looked out the window. She rolled her eyes at him. "And now he's refusing to believe that Mike likes him back because Mike froze up."

"He doesn't, okay?" Will said bitterly. "He doesn't like me, and I know it and he knows it so will you please stop? Because he's straight. He was into Kathy Morgan and Jennifer Hayes and you. He wasn't ever into me, and I doubt he ever will be. So please just drop it, El." 

Jane raised her eyebrows at him but remained silent. He returned to his window as Jon pulled up to the woods in front of the cabin. She thanked him and hopped out of the car. Jonathan made a U-Turn towards Mirkwood. "I think you should listen to her," Jonathan said as they pulled up to the house, quiet enough that Will almost missed it and Will sighed. 

He brought himself out of the car and his eyes widened as his eyes landed on the figure standing outside. Because of course, Mike was there. Mike stood from the steps as soon as Will got out of the car, looking nervous as all hell. Will steadied himself with a breath and moved towards him. Jonathan slinked into the house.

"Mike, hey," Will said, feigning normality but his voice was too hoarse to fool anyone. "Uh, if we're gonna do this, can we go to Castle Byers? I don't want to do this with my brother right there." Will crossed his arms and shifted his balance from foot to foot as Mike nodded quickly. Silently, they moved through the woods, and towards Will's former safe space. It was still in tatters, but it was still there. They arrived and stood three arms lengths away in silence.

"You never fixed it," Mike said quietly after a minute, staring at the mass of rotting wood. He remembers when Will first showed it to him. It was right after Lonnie hit him for the first time, and they spent the day in there just talking and having fun. Mike felt selfish for wanting it to be intact because it was never supposed to be _his_ safe space.

"No reason to," Will said cooly as if that didn't make every inch of Mike's body feel like someone poured cement down his soul. Mike picked up the piece of wood that said _Castle Byers_ in faded yellow paint. He stared at it. Will sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"

Mike's head snapped up to him. "What?" He asked, genuinely sounding confused. Will scoffed as if it was obvious. To him, it was.

"The part where we talk about Friday? The part where you say _Will, you're my friend but I don't think of you that way, and let's pretend this never happened_ and I say _Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. We can just go back to how it was before._ But we can't because now you _know_. Now you'll keep me at a distance and won't be near me because I'm gross and have a stupid crush on you that I can't get over no matter how hard I try. That part. Can we get it over with? Or does that count." Will rolled his eyes as Mike looked up at him, horrified.

Mike took two steps in and placed his hands resolutely on Will's shoulders. "That's not what's happening. At all. First off, you are my _best_ friend in the entire world and you should know by now that I will go to hell and back for you. Second of all, I will never push you away for something like this. I wouldn't shove you to the side or not talk to you for something like this, especially for something like this." 

Will shook his head and looked away, but Mike put his hands on Will's face. He forced his best friend to meet his eyes and was horrified to see the tears that had welled up. It hit him with a shock that he was the cause of these tears, and that was what caused him to surge forward and kiss Will fiercely. Will doesn't move, his eyes open wide and staring at Mike's closed eyes. He quickly regains his thought and kisses back with the same passion.

Moments later, Will pulls back and stares into Mike's eyes. "I don't get it." Mike's eyebrows knit together in Will's pause. "Why would... why would you like me?" Mike's eyes widened and he pressed another kiss to WIll's lips, softer this time, before pulling away to answer his questions.

"You are an amazing person, Will. You are adorable, sweet, kind, and will do anything for me just like I would do anything for you. You have been there for me since Kindergarten, and I honestly can't think of a time when you weren't there for me. I have loved you for years, and I could list the reasons why for as long as I've known you." Mike kisses him again.

Against his lips, Will says "I love you too." Mike pulls away and they press their foreheads together as they both smile. "So I guess I never did get a real answer, Mikey. Would you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

Mike kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and settling his head on his shoulder. "Of course, Willie. I never could say no to you." He presses another soft kiss to Will's pulse point. Will smiled, glad that he finally got the courage to ask Mike out on Friday.


End file.
